


一次过往的奇遇及后续

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [1]
Category: 17-18 Century Slavic RPF, Historical RPF, Slavs History-Fandom, World History-Fandom
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 年轻的神学生帕夫罗来到维尔内公国首都，投靠父亲的朋友特奥多罗夫老首领。他在酒馆巧遇一位从奥地利前来求职的大学生拉法伊尔·芬德森，后者热心地为他解答了一些法律上的问题。两人相谈甚欢，当帕夫罗了解到拉法伊尔被人偷了行李、无处可住时，便邀请他去自己的旅店落脚。当夜两人互相试探，情投意合，陷入迷恋的帕夫罗承诺帮拉法伊尔联系工作，然而第二天这位可爱的情人却悄悄不辞而别。半年后，已经在印书局入职的帕夫罗见到前来视察的维尔内大公，才认出这位殿下原来就是他所认识的“芬德森先生”。他不敢上前搭话，而大公注意到他之后，也没有与他相认。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	1. 一次过往的奇遇

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是设定集《西睿尔一世的社畜生活》中的一辆车……

……大斋期结束的那天，我终于带着父亲的信，风尘仆仆地赶到了维尔内市。我在城里找了家不错的旅店，放下行李，打算第二天拿着信去找特奥多罗夫老首领，请他帮我在这边联系一份工作。我安顿好之后，疲惫的感觉便涌了上来，可这时才是下午3点，我并不想现在就睡觉。于是我简单梳洗了一下，走出旅店，到附近的酒馆去喝杯酒解解乏。可能因为是下午，酒馆里喝酒的人很少，我只看见一位先生孤零零地坐在临街的桌子边，一边喝着闷酒，一边小口小口地啃着一块面包。他大概比我稍稍年长一些，二十七八岁左右，长相十分漂亮，衣着也比往来的人更体面一些，戴着眼镜，像是位学者。我拿着酒出来的时候不由得又多看了他一眼。他的大衣里面穿着的是那种我们这边很少穿的刺绣马甲和绸领巾，举手投足间也与本地人很不一样。不过从样貌上来看，他应该又有一些这边或更北部的血统，比如他的眼睛偏圆，是很典型的浅灰色，面孔轮廓柔和，鼻尖小巧，嘴唇饱满，整张脸显得有些孩气。我对他有点感兴趣，但看他若有所思的样子，怕他不愿被打扰，于是便坐在他对面的另一张桌子上。

过了一会儿，那位先生也注意到了我，我发现他虽然还是自顾自地吃面包，但不时会抬起眼睛，微微歪着头看着我这边。我见他总是往我这儿看，干脆提议他坐到我这张桌子来，毕竟整条街也只有我们两人在坐着喝酒，他又显得似乎愿意同我攀谈。“乐意之至。”他立刻接受了我的邀请，拿着自己的酒杯和餐盘坐到了我旁边。我们一边喝酒，一边聊起天来。在闲聊中我才知道他果然来自国外——他是奥地利人，只是因为母亲是位维尔内的小贵族，所以会说我们这边的话。大概是由于青年人之间热情的相通，我们很快便熟络了起来。

“您怎么这么早就出来买醉呀，先生？”他笑着打趣我。

“我今天刚到，旅店里实在闷得慌，就出来随便逛逛，”我说，“等我找到职位之后，恐怕就没有这种快活日子过了，还不如趁现在多喝几杯。”

“太巧了，我也是来这里谋职的，也还没找到工作呢。”

我们相视一眼，都有些苦涩地笑了起来。我问他为何要来维尔内求职，他说他此前一直在波兰读法学，读了好几年都等不到教职，只好离校，希望找个地方先工作一段时间。“正好回家也要路过维尔内，我就想着来碰碰运气，”他解释道，“说不定这里能有什么机会呢？在家里那边，合适的职位都被权贵子弟占了。”

“您可以试试去科学院，”我提议道，“虽然刚建成没多少年，但听说大公很重视它，一直在招揽人才。”

“我打听过，”他叹了口气，“可是那个位置上已经有一个法国教授了。我大概是没有机会的，您知道，大家都更愿意要法国人。我法语讲得还不怎么流利。而且说实话，我也不太擅长这个，一想到要写书，我就头疼……相比起来我还是更想做些实事，要是能去法院之类的地方工作就好了。”

他这样一说，我突然想起家里最近在跟附近的另一个庄园主打官司，于是我就顺口把这件事情讲给他听，想问一问他的意见。他立刻热心起来：“那您问对人了，先生，正好我来之前刚了解过贵国的法典！”说着，他便开始帮我分析这桩案子，我虽然懂的不多，但他的思维很清晰，看起来确实学养深厚，短短一席话就让我放下心来。“……总之，抓住我说的这几点，您家肯定能打赢的。”他很自信地判断道。我对他有些佩服，越发感到他是位十分诚恳正直的人，心中也早已喜欢起这位先生来，很想和他多聊一聊。

“我请您再喝一杯吧，”我说，“至少我应该感谢您今天帮我答疑解惑。”

他盯着我看了片刻，好像有些心事，但很快也绽颜微笑起来。“那就太谢谢您了，我刚才一直也想再喝一点的，但是怕身上钱不够了。您瞧，我今天刚到，结果行李被人偷了，我猜我是找不回它来了。”

“天哪，那您今晚住在哪儿？”我问。

“不知道，”他耸耸肩，露出无可奈何的神情，“我打算去城郊瞧瞧有没有便宜的住处——毕竟我身上剩着一些钱。”

“您怎么不早说呢？”我拍着他的肩膀，大声说道，“我就住在附近的旅店，也是今天刚到。您要是不嫌弃，就在我这边凑合一晚吧，去城郊太麻烦了，还未必找得到合适的地方！”

“真的吗？”他喜出望外，握住了我的手，“谢谢您，您真是太好心了，先生。”

我们又各自喝了一杯酒，一边闲聊一边往回走。进门的时候我才突然想起我还不知道他叫什么，于是问了他的名字。“拉法伊尔·芬德森，”他爽快地答道，“我们家族之前是从瑞典迁过去的。对了，晚饭就我来请您吧，反正剩下的这点钱今天也用不上了。明天自然会有明天的口粮，我不会断炊的。”

我看着拉法伊尔神采飞扬的样子，不禁微笑起来——他这种无忧无虑的天真态度让我更加喜欢他了。

我们在旅店简单吃了一些，又喝了两三瓶酒，渐渐都已经有些醉了，我滔滔不绝地把我知道的有关这个国家的情况告诉了他。他不停点着头，时不时追问我几句。等到老板来收拾我们的桌子时，我问了时间，才发现居然已经是夜里十点多了。

“我们也的确该休息了……”拉法伊尔对老板抱歉地一笑，站起身来，但可能是有些不胜酒力，他突然踉跄了两步，撑住桌子才站稳。我笑着去扶他，他顺势把手臂搭在了我肩上，由着我把他搀回屋子里。“今天和您一起，不知不觉就喝多了，”他带着醉意在我耳边喃喃道，“在您身边……心里感觉很畅快，我的好先生……”

“您确实喝高了，拉法伊尔！”我说。

我们脱去外衣，坐在床上。他又更温存地开口说道：“您知道吗？您很让人喜爱……我猜先前也有很多人迷恋过您吧？”

“您喝醉啦。”我不置可否。他便也没有再继续说下去，只是用那双流露出孩童般诚恳神情的灰色眼睛盯着我。他眼神中的意味我已经猜到了大半，但我还是明知故问道：“您为什么一直这样看着我呢，拉法伊尔？”

他仍然沉默着，不一会儿，他大概已经预料到我多半不会拒绝他的要求，于是开口柔声问我：“在道晚安之前，我……我能够吻一吻您吗？”

我虽然还有些犹疑，但他现在的样子让我实在难以想象该怎么回绝他、怎么面对他失落的神情。于是我俯上前去，他也会意地挨了过来。起初，我们只是嘴唇相触。但片刻之后他开始试探地吮起我的下唇，而与此同时，我也轻轻将舌尖伸进他嘴唇间的缝隙……结果我们似乎都被对方吓了一跳，不知是谁先往后缩了缩，我们的嘴唇分开了。他愣了一瞬，有些羞涩地微笑着说：“那么……晚安，先生。”

他躺进了床里侧，微微蜷起来，脸冲着墙，而我也和他背对着背躺下了。我们两人贴得很近，我能感到他不知为何仿佛在微微发抖。从他的身上传来一种令人有些不安的热气，但他却纹丝不动，连呼吸的声音都异常的轻，似乎在努力克制着什么。我知道他根本没有睡着，而我自己也无法入睡……刚刚他那个羞赧的微笑一直在我眼前萦绕不去。我逐渐开始确信，他在情爱上应该还颇为单纯，完全不像是一个放浪的人。或许我可以信任他！

我下定了决心。“拉法伊尔？”

他答应了一声。

“您刚刚是在想……和我一样的意思吗？”我问。

“我猜是的。”他转过来，小声说，“……不过我理解您。毕竟我们素未谋面，谁也不了解对方。只是……如果您不怪罪我这样说的话——我发誓至少我不会辱没您；我相信您也一样清白，您大概懂我的意思……”

“那么我完全没有理由拒绝了！”我心里想，压抑不住激动，转过身去面对着他。他无声地凝视我，抚摸着我的肩膀，紧接着便钻进我怀里，用额头蹭着我的脖颈。他深色的鬈发十分浓密，而又非常柔软，散发出令人愉悦的气味。我将他压在身下，开始解开他的上衣。

“不，让我……让我自己来。”他轻微扭了扭身子，恳求地看着我。我从他身上挪开，他坐起来，很快脱掉了所有衣服，之后跪坐在床上，想让我看清楚他。我明白他的意思，也起身做了同样的事情。我们面对面地跪着，都已经完全赤裸。他的身躯比起穿着衣服时还显得更加清瘦，皮肤白皙，倒像一个纯洁的少年，仿佛为自己尚且陌生的情欲感到羞惭，他两颊发红，试探地向我这边挪了挪，伸出双手，带着些胆怯触碰我的身体。我将他揽入怀里，跨进他两腿之间，将我们两人最无法掩饰的焦灼轻轻贴在一起。

“你之前有这个样子过吗，拉夫卡？”我亲昵地问他。

“嗯……”他颤着声音答道，明显有些紧张，“有……有过一次……在大学里……就是……像我们现在这样。”

我扶住他的腰，缓缓地动了起来。他身子一软，伏在我肩头，发出一串轻细的呜咽声。

“我喜欢……喜欢现在这样，和你一起……”他像是由于害羞，无法接着说下去，咬起嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，只是有些笨拙地尽力往我身上贴。我爱怜地亲吻他秀美的脖颈和微微发着烫的耳轮。比起白天他为我解答疑惑时那种自信的神采，他现在的笨拙和温存反而尤其使我情难自禁。我按住他的腰和臀部，好让我们贴得更紧，随后逐渐加快了与他摩擦的速度。很快，他放开了所有羞涩，充满热情地试着迎合我，不时抬起头吻我的头发和眼睛。我喘着粗气，看见他额头上已经蒙了一层细密的汗珠。

“先生，我竟然还不知道你叫什么呢……”他甜蜜地喘息着问我。

“我姓梅利尼科维奇，帕夫罗·梅利尼科维奇，可是你叫我帕沙就好。”我一边回答，一边忍不住更粗鲁地抚摸着、揉捏着他细瘦的身躯。他有些吃痛地叫出声来，但很快又压抑住自己的声音，在我怀中忍耐地发出轻柔的低吟。“帕沙，我非常……非常爱你，帕沙……”他将嘴唇贴在我耳边，呢喃着我的名字。我再也抑制不了，一用力将他整个人托起来，紧按在我身上，他也抱住我的脖颈，双腿缠在了我腰间。我们的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重，等我又一次加快了动作时，他终于开始大声呻吟，手指狂乱地抓挠着我的脊背。不一会儿，我们都在对方身上留下了沾染的痕迹……

我们这样拥抱在一起，跪在床上，又互相亲吻了许久才并排躺下。他张开手臂枕在头底下，微微地喘着气，带着迷茫的微笑看着天花板。我躺在他旁边，注视着他优美的面容，几乎转不开自己的眼睛。他实在是一个太惹人怜爱的情人了。

等我们两个都平静下来之后，我决心告诉他更多事情，包括我这回正要去找我父亲的朋友特奥多罗夫首领这回事。我告诉他，老首领的儿子基里洛和大公很熟，只要获得他的认可，就很有可能被引荐给大公。而且大公本人曾经也在科尼斯堡大学读过法律，肯定会赏识他的才学。

“哪里有这么好的事……真的吗？”他笑着说，“一个斯拉夫王公，居然念过大学，这种事我还是头一次听说。”

“他没有念完。”我补充道。

“当然，当然，”他说，“我猜就是。”

“但不是你想的样子，拉夫卡！”我知道他在想什么，急忙给他解释了整件事情的始末，“当时国内乱成一锅粥，大公妃跟老臣们闹掰了，结果自己带着小公子逃到了波兰去。我们大公这才赶回来维持局面。据说是特奥多罗夫老首领亲自带着一些人去大学找他的，最开始大公还不愿意，但考虑了之后还是答应下来，他们当即就宣誓效忠他了。不过我还听过另一个传闻，说是瓦西尔大公病危的时候，就有另外一拨人去请他回国参加葬礼，不知是谁指使的，他们想效仿鲍里斯和格列勃的故事，把我们大公骗回来谋杀掉。好在大公识破了他们的诡计，没有跟着他们回国。我听说是因为这件事惹怒了大公，他后来才答应回国好好整顿一番秩序的。”

“居然有这样的传说？”他有些惊讶。

“怎么，你还听过别的传言吗？”我问。

“没有没有，”他答道，“你瞧，我甚至连柯尼斯堡大学什么的都不知道。你了解得比我多多了。我只是觉得后面这个说法听起来有点离谱……要我猜的话，我估计主要还是因为他们不给他钱接着念书了吧。”他又轻声笑了起来。

我们安静地躺了一会儿，我提议他明天和我一道去找特奥多罗夫老首领，说不定顺便就能和基里洛见上面。但拉法伊尔有些为难地谢绝了我，他说明天他已经约好要去面见科尔蒂什伯爵了。“如果你明天能顺便向老首领提一句，好让我以后拜访时有条门径，那就太感谢了。”他请求道。我立刻应承了下来。于是拉法伊尔又接着问起有关我们大公的事情，我将我知道的不多的轶事都告诉了他，他不停地发出笑声，似乎觉得很有趣。不过很快疲乏和困意一齐袭来，我便有点睁不开眼了。

“要不你就先住在我这里吧，拉夫卡！”我打了个呵欠，“这样的话我就有得是时间跟你讲这些了，而且也正好多带你熟悉一下维尔内。”

“也好，”他温顺地答道，“晚安，我好心的帕沙。”随后他拿被子裹住自己，很快便睡着了。

第二天上午我登门拜访老首领，但没有见到基里洛。老首领告诉我他最近去外地了，不在家里。于是我便跟他讲了芬德森先生的事情，这位古道热肠的老人立刻满口答应帮助他。“没问题，这么一个棒小伙子，在我们这里不愁找不到一官半职。你这几天多接济接济他吧，帕沙，等基利亚一回来我们就帮他安排。”老首领说。

我回到住处，等着把这个喜讯告诉拉法伊尔。我满以为他办完事也会回来，但之后我却再也没有见到过他。

后来，在老首领的介绍下，我去印书局谋了一份差事，顺利地留在了维尔内市。大概半年之后的一天，我正在审校样，门外突然一阵喧哗，我的几个同事去门口看了一眼，回来拉着我非要出去，说是大公来印书局视察了。我放下手头的事，跟着他们跑了出去——我到这边以来还没有见到过大公长什么样呢。大公由基里洛和另外几位官员陪着，正在和阿尔谢尼主教谈事情。当我走到更近的地方，看清楚他的样貌时，我一下子目瞪口呆，震惊得半天说不出话：虽然他戴着假发，脸上扑着粉，但我还是发现他的面容非常熟悉——同样的圆圆的灰色眼睛、同样优美柔和的面庞和五官……他和拉法伊尔几乎一模一样！大公的神态冷峻而严厉，显得十分可畏，然而当他扭头和基里洛说话，微微露出笑容的时候，我便已经十分确定，这就是那天悄悄地从我身旁不辞而别的“芬德森先生”！

我不敢再走近，只是满怀期望地注视着大公。不一会儿，他似乎感觉到我的目光，转过脸来，眯起眼睛从镜片后面看向我这边，但仅仅片刻之后，他又转了回去，继续和主教谈话了。不久，他又向我投来一瞥，发现我仍在盯着他，便迅速垂下眼睛，避开了我的目光。

我终于意识到大公并没有和我相认的意思，于是也只得失落地转身走开，回去做我自己的事情了。


	2. 特奥多罗夫上校回家之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还记得我们的神学生帕沙吗？虽然他一直没有找到芬德森先生，但依然尽心尽力地在帮他联系工作。他想请求老特奥多罗夫首领的儿子基里洛·特奥多罗夫上校将芬德森先生引荐给大公。而当基里洛回到首都，听到帕沙对这位“芬德森先生”的描述之后，一下子就明白这是怎么回事。有一点帕沙和老首领都没有想到：基里洛才是和大公相爱多年、知根知底的老情人。知道了帕沙的事情后，基里洛好好戏弄了一把自己这位狡猾的爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍旧是设定集衍生的车……  
> 帕沙是帕夫罗的昵称，基利亚是大公对基里洛的爱称，而基里尔卡是西睿尔这个名字的斯拉夫化的爱称。

……我突然停下了，把手抽了出来。基里尔卡享受的低吟声便也戛然而止，他睁开眼睛，有些惊讶地看着我。“怎么了，基利亚？”他小声问。我干脆坐起来，骑在他身上，抱着手臂打量起他来。是时候对他兴师问罪了——我心想。

“我只是在想，”我说，“帕沙最近认识的那个人是你吧？” 

“什么？……什么帕沙？”他迷茫地眨了眨眼。

“就是帕夫罗·梅利尼科维奇，我的同乡，我爹朋友的儿子。”我继续说道。

他明显反应了过来，耳尖开始微微发红。“噢，你的同乡……”他仍然试图装出若无其事的样子，但眼神却躲开了我，向斜上方瞟去，“他是来这里做客吗？还是上学？他多大了？”果然，他想假装不认识这个人。

“都不是。他是来求我帮你谋个差事，‘拉法伊尔·芬德森先生’。”

他瑟缩了一下，畏葸地看着我，不说话了。我明白他脑子里在转些什么——他在不确定我到底知道多少的时候，肯定不会乖乖承认的。我决定再好好捉弄他一番，于是学着帕沙的样子，转述起他那些话来：“哥们，你一定要帮我这个忙，芬德森先生不会丢你们脸的，至少我是没有见过比他更好的人了！我现在没法带他来见你，因为最近联系不上他，他大概还留在科尔蒂什伯爵的官邸，说不定有什么急事，你什么时候去那边看看有没有这么个人吧，灰眼睛，有点瘦，比你矮大半个头，反正长得非常好看的那个应该就是了。”

他呜咽了一声，绝望地闭上眼睛，显然他明白我已经完全摸清他的底细了。

“所以是你去勾引的他，对吧？”我明知故问道，“反过来是不可能的，那小子什么德行我知道。”

“我没有，基利亚！我们一开始只是聊聊天……”他有些委屈地提高了声音，但看到我盯着他一言不发，又缩了缩，小声解释道，“哦，基利亚，原谅我吧！他穿的那身衣服跟你之前一模一样，说起话来那股劲儿也有点像你……不过他笨得很，哪一点都比不上你，基利亚！”

我笑出声来。“好哇，原来我不在的时候你就是这样‘想念’我的，”我挖苦他，“基里尔卡，你真是好样儿的。”

“可我们毕竟两个多月没见面了……我一看到他就想起了你，我只是想和他搭搭话……”

“睁眼说瞎话，他跟我一点都不像。”

“哦，基利亚，我的好基利亚，”他羞恼垂下眼睛，低声咕哝起来，“我们不提他了，好不好？这件事是我不对……既然你回来了，你对我干什么都行，基利亚，只要你原谅我……”

我本也没想过多挤兑他，看着他的窘相，只觉得又好气又好笑。

“所以告诉我，那天你俩是怎么弄的？”我问。

“就是那样……就像我们最开始那样……”

“那么今天我们也这样，”我说，“起来，你这懒虫！”

他不情愿地哼哼唧唧着，但也看出我今天显然不打算按他的想法满足他了，于是只得爬起来，揽住我的脖子，顺从地贴在我身上。我托起他来，却没有像他料想的那样继续，而是径直找到了他的弱点，缓缓地推了进去。他张开嘴倒抽了一口气，刚要惊叫出来，我便堵住了他的嘴。他只得从鼻子里拼命发出沉闷的呻吟声，借着我肩膀的力尽量往上躲闪，生怕被我弄疼。

“饶了我吧，基里尔卡，”我放开他的嘴时，他立刻有些抱怨地说，“别的你挑哪样就好，我不太……不太习惯这样……”

“可我喜欢，”我不客气地反驳道，“我真是把你惯坏了，基里尔卡。”说着，我把他的手臂从我肩上抖下来，往后躺在床上，扶着他的腰向下按去。他的腿已经开始发软，但却又不敢放松，而手也失去了支撑。他不可避免地慢慢滑落着，又不停地试图向上逃窜，这样的挣扎弄得我非常舒服，可他自己则窘迫不堪，他咬住了下唇，眼里泛起泪花来。最终，我的手和他自己身体的重量逼迫他整个地容纳了我。我等他稍微适应了一会儿，便开始戏弄他……他不得不随着我上下起伏，浑身颤抖着，额头开始冒汗，眼眶也完全红了。

“基利亚，差不多就放过我吧……”他哀求道，“明天……明早……还有朝会呢……”

“咱们不去了。”我简短地说，更用力地继续颠簸他。

“不行……不行……”他扭动着身体，呜呜咽咽地发出讨饶似的声音，企图引起我的怜悯，“至少……让我躺下，基利亚，求求你，我没力气了……”

过了一小会儿，他好像的确没有力气再保持直立，突然一下瘫软在我身上，趴在我胸前轻轻颤抖，脸颊蹭着我的胸膛。我起初并没有理会他，于是他一边还是不断向我求着饶，一边却不经意似的开始温存地抚摸我，一只手在我腰侧揉动，另一只手滑向我背后，又用一种不轻不重的、明显是引诱的力道游走着。很快我被他挑逗得有些飘然，我的呼吸也失去了节奏。他大概注意到了自己已经打乱了我的部署，便出其不意地开始大肆撩拨，一口咬在我胸前，用力舔吮，自己也主动上下踊动起来，一阵阵地挤压着我。这种突如其来的欣快险些让我失去意识，我感到一阵猛烈的战栗，几乎登时要跃向那不能回头的流泻之中……但就在这时我反应了过来——这个狡猾的家伙！我实在没料到他居然把他最得意的那套诈败的经验用在了我身上，真是比之前跟波兰打仗那阵子用得还纯熟！

“别想跟我耍滑头，基里尔卡。”我说着，沉住一口气，把他推开，仍旧让他背靠在我腿上，又把他两只手腕抓在一起，按在他身前，免得他的手在我身上捣鬼。他虽然已经没有别的伎俩可使了，但还在用最后一点力气拼命挤压我，加快速度踊动着，我感到熟悉的悸动在下腹越积越多，他这样再来一阵我肯定会吃不消的——我可不想让他略施小计就这么轻松地逃过今天！

我看准他的腿想要再一次发力的时机，猛地按紧他的腰，狠狠顶弄了几下。他闷哼一声，立刻便失去了力气。我又突然转开方向摆动起来……他完全没有招架之力，很快便乱了阵脚。紧接着我坐起身，把他抱起来推在墙上。他的膝盖离开了床，无处着力，这样一来他用刚刚那些小诡计夺取的主动权就彻底被瓦解了。现在他已完全动弹不得，只能听凭我摆布，于是我心满意足地找回了自己的节奏。

他委屈地呻吟起来，不得不怀着沮丧和诡计被识破的羞惭，继续忍耐我更加粗鲁的逗弄和撞击。不久他便再也承受不住，语无伦次地哀叫道：“不行，我头晕……快停下，基利亚，我头晕得很……”他无力地抓挠我的脊背，我感觉到他指尖确乎有些发凉了。

“头晕就躺下。”我把他放倒在床上，但仍然并不打算放过他。“我不行……你发发慈悲，基利亚，饶了我吧……”他一败涂地，只能抽噎地哀求着，本能地试图把自己蜷成一团。而我则趁他弓起身子，用力推起他的两腿，把全部重量都压了下去，深深地侵入他的腹地。“啊啊！”他发出一声尖叫，接着便泪如泉涌，“不，不要，求你了……疼……疼……”我便稍稍回撤，对着那个最软弱的方向，尽情凌虐起来——他既然已经投降，那么按道理他就得准备好承受胜者的大肆劫掠，他理应明白这一点！

“我……我再也不敢了，基利亚……我再也不了，求求你……”他放声哭喊道，“救命……救救我……救……”他没能说完这个字眼，因为这时他喉咙突然哽住了，全身抽搐着，又一次把自己身前弄得一塌糊涂。他再出不了声，头向一侧耷拉下来，嘴还大张着，断断续续地抽着气，满是泪水的眼睛里面只剩下一种空洞、迷茫的神情——每次被极端欢悦的冲击碾碎了所有意识时，他总会露出这种疯狂的神情，而再承受下去他便要失去知觉了。

我知道到了这一步已经足够让他记住这次教训，于是渐渐减缓了攻势。等他慢慢喘过气时，我已经放开他，自己解决了剩下的事情，躺在了他旁边。过了一会儿，他恢复了一些力气，挪过来搂住了我的脖子，又把一条腿搭在我肚子上。

“喂！”我不满地啧了一声，微微把他推开些，扯起床单来擦着他的前身和我身上刚刚被他贴到的地方。他似乎感到很委屈，又轻轻呜咽起来。

“你可不要丢下我啊，基利亚……”他的声音里仍带着一丝哭腔。

“别犯傻。我们之前不是说好了的吗？我永远也不会离开你的。”

“嗯……我也一样，基利亚。”他闷声回应道，但还显得有些不放心似的，“可我感觉你还是有心事……”

我笑了。“这倒是！我刚刚就是在想，那个倒霉的帕沙可怎么办。那小子现在工作也不找了，天天满城找你呢——你瞧你干的叫什么事，‘芬德森先生’！”

“这真是要了我的命。”他小声嘟囔道。我看着他懊丧的神色，越发觉得他可爱，便在他尚显红肿的眼眶周围不停地亲吻起来。

“好了，总之还是先让我爹帮他多打听打听吧，”我说，“实在不行，那就只能扔给你了，反正这也是你自己惹上的，基里尔卡！”

他把头枕在我胸前，吸了吸鼻子，不再作声了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone happens to stumble onto this fic (and is interested in Slavic historical fic) by any chance and couldn't understand Chinese, please don't hesitate to leave a comment anyway! I'm considering translating the entire series into English (a slow and tedious progress), so please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to stumble onto this fic (and is interested in Slavic historical fic) by any chance and couldn't understand Chinese, please don't hesitate to leave a comment anyway! I'm considering translating the entire series into English (a slow and tedious progress), so please let me know!


End file.
